Sem Desculpas
by Frini
Summary: Bellatrix Black Lestrange não é tão louca quanto pensam que é. Nessa short, sabemos porquê Bella não estava em Hogwarts no final do livro 6.


**Essa fic recebeu o primeiro lugar no concurso de fics do PotterSampa 2007. Obrigada a Dana Norram, por betar tão rápido e ser tão maravilhosa! **

**Sem Desculpas**

Por Frini Georgakopoulos

A consciência é um obstáculo. Uma parede fina e superestimada que os fracos usam como desculpa quando lhes falta coragem para agir. Uma vez que esse obstáculo é removido, você se torna indestrutível, intocável... _imortal_. E ao contrário do que possa parecer, não é preciso muito para abdicar de sua consciência. Basta ir além, sair em busca do que os outros chamam de impossível, passar do que dizem ser o 'limite'. Claro que, ao fazer isso, você ganhará um rótulo no meio do caminho. Mas até um adjetivo como 'louca' pode vir a calhar, principalmente em tempos incertos como estes.

Uma guerra foi declarada e está em curso entre o meu Lorde; aquele que acreditou no meu potencial, que me ensinou que não há limites para a magia, que me deu um propósito; e aquele que, simplesmente, assim como a consciência, é apenas uma pedra no caminho. Se ele apenas soubesse que pedras podem ser removidas sem muito esforço.

O garoto realmente acredita que o amor vai salvá-lo no final. E depois dizem que eu é que sou a louca nessa história. Mas ele não está de todo errado. Eu sei que meu Lorde vai perder essa guerra, não pela falta de conhecimento sobre o amor, mas por mera falta de atenção. Qualquer um poderia ter previsto que o menino Potter faria, e fará, de tudo para proteger quem ele ama. Mas eliminar seus amigos aos poucos só fará o oponente ficar mais forte. Harry Potter fere o orgulho do Lorde e essa sim será a razão de sua queda. Posso ser insana, mas não estúpida e por isso, mantenho minhas opiniões em silêncio e apenas observo.

Amor... amor não é o mais nobre dos sentimentos. É o mais ilusório. Você se 'acha' invencível, _mas não é_. Na verdade, é mais vulnerável do que nunca e isso eu nunca me permiti ser. Dar a vida por quem ama não é ser nobre, é ser burro. Há muito tempo, abri mão de tudo aquilo que pudesse me enfraquecer. Me livrei da consciência, joguei a nobreza do amor no lixo e me dediquei ao que realmente importa: _poder_. Meu Lorde foi um belo achado e o preço, justo: lealdade e uma marca no braço. Sou fiel a ele porque não tenho razão para não ser... ainda. Ele é o meu meio para chegar onde quero e nada mais. Ele mesmo já disse que não existe o _Bem_ e o _Mal_, apenas o poder e aqueles fracos demais para buscá-lo. Fracos têm consciência, fracos amam. Eu não. Eu nasci em berço nobre, fui criada com tudo que há de melhor, e escolhi um caminho que trouxe diversos inimigos, mas realmente, não me importo. Não quero que me amem, quero que me sirvam, que me temam e isso não vai tardar a acontecer.

Agora, enquanto observo, de longe, Severus Snape fugir de Hogwarts, trazendo meu sobrinho com ele, sei que a guerra não tardará a terminar para Harry Potter e Lorde Voldemort. Fecho os olhos e ouço o vento soprar com força, mas não o suficiente para abafar os gritos que vêm da escola. Consigo escutar o suave som dos dois desaparatando. Abro os olhos novamente e vejo alguns Comensais fugirem, alguns Aurores ainda lutarem e vejo... _ele_, as chamas de um incêndio refletidas em seus óculos. O pequeno Harry Potter amadureceu desde que o encontrei pela última vez.

Aponto minha varinha para a sua famosa cicatriz. Sorrio, mas torno a guardá-la. Tão fácil de ser eliminado, tão perto. Imagino o pânico se ele caísse no chão, morto, seus olhos verdes abertos, mas sem brilho. Meu sorriso quase dá lugar a uma gargalhada, mas eu a mantenho em silêncio.

__

Não, Bella, não. Essa guerra vai terminar, mas não agora. Não assim. Potter precisa se livrar de Voldemort primeiro.

Suspiro e vejo o jovem rapaz correr para dentro da escola novamente.

"Calma, Potter. Logo, logo você encontrará seus pais novamente. Eu prometo", sussurro.

Volto minhas costas para a cena e caminho no escuro em direção à floresta, sem ser vista, como uma sombra. No fundo, o caos continua na escola que me formou e me colocou no caminho dos maiores bruxos do mundo. Para mim, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, a guerra está apenas começando. Pois, quem vai achar que eu, uma mera Comensal da Morte, devotada apenas a servir ao Lorde das Trevas, poderá alcançar, em um futuro próximo, tanto poder?

Olho para trás e vejo a fumaça alta, a Marca Negra ainda brilhante. Eles não perdem por esperar.

Fim 


End file.
